DE 101 19 892 C2 discloses one example of a cylinder head cover of an internal combustion engine which includes an elastomer part connected to a cover-like part of plastic. Also, DE 198 20 384 A1 discloses an oil separator with a labyrinth-like flow guide for crankcase ventilation, preferably for cylinder head covers of internal combustion engines.